Effect of the Turkey
by TakaSobieFAnka
Summary: I had this weird dream after my Thanksgiving dinner. Here is its effect... Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you, Ms. Evanovich for letting me play in this universe. Any recognizable characters belongs to their creator. Mistakes are mine though.

* * *

"Miss Plum, your presence is requested at our party on today's date. Please visit us at Rossini's at seven this evening. Come alone.

Jeff "The Boss" Jeffson

P.S. It would be most unwise to ignore this invitation. We know a lot about you and your family.

P.P.S. We do not like to wait."

As I read the message, I could feel the dread climbing up my back. It didn't help at all that the invitation was written with an elegant cursive on the equally elegant, and I assume expensive, paper. The signature itself was in a bloody scarlet color and, I have to admit, it brought the smell of blood to the front of my mind.

But let me introduce myself. My name is Stephanie Plum, I am a thirty – going – on – forty – year – old – single – by - choice female born and raised in Trenton, New Jersey. And as weird as it sounds, this invitation is not the weirdest thing I have ever received in my life. Unfortunately, my life is full of so many weird things, events, and people that I have learnt to simply go with the flow a long time ago. But on every step of my weird life, there are always two constants that never fail to accompany me.

First of them is a six foot plus Cuban – American sex god, a.k.a "Batman", a.k.a. Ranger, a.k.a Ricardo Carlos Manoso. He is an ex-military, sometimes bounty hunter, current CEO of a Trenton based security company called Rangeman. He is my best friend, my mentor, many times my savior and, not as many times as I would like, also my lover.

The second one is my spidey sense. That thing saved me multiple times already, and is now telling me to run away screaming and don't look back. The only thing holding me back right now is the mention of my family in the invitation I had just received. My life can be weird and unpredictable and, on many occasions, downright dangerous; but it is not the way my parents live. Or my sister's family. My grandma Mazur and I? Sure. Them? Not so much.

So in order to protect them from the crazies and weirdos of my life I decided on attending the said party. As I looked on my phone's watch, I noticed it was already five in the afternoon and started getting ready. Luckily I didn't have to take a shower so it was only to make my hair more manageable, put on some make-up and a dress that I knew men would like and I was ready to roll. During my makeup time, I rang my mom saying I will not be able to make it to the dinner due to the unexpected change of plans. I was ready in record time and left my apartment directing my car towards Rangeman and Ranger. It wasn't a bad idea to have someone know where I'm going after all. As I flashed open the gate to the company's underground parking, I waved to the camera and got into my usual spot. Yes, I have my usual spot in the garage already, as Ranger had never replaced the Porsche Boxter I managed to destroy. I took the few steps separating me from the elevator, when its doors opened surprising me.

\- Babe.

In the middle of the elevator, supporting himself by the back wall there stood the sexiest man a woman could ever meet.

\- Ranger. – Hey, we could both play this one word game.

\- Sexy. – See, I knew he would like the dress. - What's the occasion? – He asked, entwining his arms around my waist.

\- In the office, please.

As he pressed the button for the fifth floor, I could feel his hard body behind mine, and the feelings it gave me made me not want to leave his arms at all. We barely closed his office door behind us when he twirled me so I could face him and kissed me. My toes curled in my heels, fingers grabbing his shirt for support. I gathered all my strength he had just given me with that one kiss and broke it, time was something of the essence, and took a hold of my bag again.

\- I came to ask you for the wires.

\- Babe. – See here, the thing about Ranger is that he can make one endearment mean many things. While his first babe of today meant "Hello. I'm surprised to see you, but I like it anyways" that second one meant simply "start spilling".

\- This afternoon, I woke up to an envelope on the pillow next to me. – I said giving him the invitation to read. – And I would usually ignore it if not for the fact that it mentioned my family. I mean hello, I'm not going to let anyone threaten my family or friends. I can take it, for crying out loud, I have taken on many weirdos. But my family is off limits.

As I said it his eyes met mine and for a brief moment, I could see a slight upward motion of his lips. Yes, he already knew that about me. It's not the first time I did something to protect someone I love. And as much as a pain in the ass I could be, I think he likes that about me quite a lot. I smiled at him in return and seconds later he had his phone in his hand and having quick conversation in rapid Spanish…. God, did I ever mention how his Spanish works on me? As I let myself contemplate on that, his office door opened and in came Hector leading Lester, Bobby, and Hal behind him. Hector gave Ranger the required equipment and stood back listening in on what was being said.

\- Hal, I want you to take a look at this – he said giving the invitation to Hal. – Smells like blood to me. Check if you can provide me with a name. Lester, Bobby, go change. You will have a dinner meeting at Rossini's tonight at 7. – Both of them left instantly to fill out the orders - Babe, I'll be outside all the time…

\- No. – I cut in before he could finish the sentence - I'm ok with Bobby and Lester on the inside, I'm quite grateful in fact, and they can mingle comfortably, but you they will connect to me immediately. People connect you with me. And he knows me. Or rather he knows a lot about me. He said so himself. He will expect you there. I came in here asking for wires because I want you to be aware of what is going on, because for the first time in my life I do not want to go blind into something I have no idea about. But I am not going to risk any member of my family. And want it or not, you guys are my family too.

After that silence overcame the room. Ranger's eyes were focused on me and I could tell he did not like what I said, but he also knew I was right. He sat down in his chair, gave me the wire, and observed me taping it to my bra. I could see his dark eyes getting even darker and I could not stop the low whimpering sound leaving my throat. At that he stood up from behind the desk and kissed me again, his legs between mine, both of his hands deep in my hair. I was ready to combust when I felt my phone vibrating by my side.

\- I've gotta go. – I whispered quietly into his lips. – I have fifteen minutes to get there. I've gotta go. – And leaving his warm body, I left the room. I turned again in the doorframe and, catching his eye, winked to let him know we were not finished yet.

I got to the restaurant at two minutes till seven. I used the extra time to put some extra mascara and lipstick on me and give myself some more of the courage I needed and left the car to head inside. I couldn't do anything about the sexy mess of my hair that Ranger provided me with a few minutes' prior and I had to smile at the memory of that. God that man is a sin. With that the slight trembling of my legs and hands had lost its element of fear and gained one of passion and impatience. I walked out of the car, all the way to the doors where I finally decided to get mad at the situation. Giving a polite smile to the doorman I walked into the restaurant set on figuring out the issue at hand.

The hostess by the door greeted me and led me to the private room in the back corner of the restaurant. On my way there I had a chance to take a look around. At one of the tables the similar silhouettes of Lester and Bobby greeted me and let me take in a breath I knew I needed. They were already here. I was safe. Smiling slightly in their direction I followed the hostess who stopped by the doors not so far away from my two favorite Merry Men. She knocked lightly on the door and, opening them, announced my arrival and let me in. She set the menu on the table in front of me and waited until I sat down before ensuring me she will send a waiter soon for my order and wishing me a pleasant evening. I gave her my polite smile and, thanking her, turned in the direction of my host.

There were only three guys who sat at the table with me. Another three were, what I assumed their bodyguards, standing behind the backs of their respective bosses. All six of them in tuxedos made an impressive sight I admit, but even all of them combined couldn't equal to seeing Ranger and his Merry Men dressed up. And yes, I did see him like that quite a few times… I gathered my thoughts back before I could slip into Dream Land and focused on the men in front of me. Good thing too 'cause one of them just started speaking.

\- Good evening Miss Plum – the one sitting opposite to me said. – My name is Jeff Jeffson.

\- Good evening, gentlemen.

\- May I compliment how well you look this fine evening?

\- Thank you, you clean up quite nice as well. – Is the entire evening centered on the ridiculous chit chat now? But I guess they were saved from my attitude pushing me to voice that question by the entrance of the waiter. The guy smiled and took our orders and left but had the misfortune of slipping on the belt of my coat. I raised from my chair and helped him to his feet, and was in turn rewarded with a small earpiece being placed in my hand. I smiled at him and apologized for the trouble my coat being there caused him.

\- Would you like me to take your coat to the coat check?

\- No, thank you. I'd rather have it with me. Here, let me tie up my belt. – saying that I moved behind my chair and, squatting low, quickly put in the comm. unit in my ear. I tied up the belt quickly and moved back up expecting to hear Ranger's voice in my ear. – Once again, I'm sorry for the pain.

\- It's ok. Not your fault miss… I will leave you alone now, your order should be here soon.

\- Thank you – and I smiled brightly at the guy. He did good. – I'm sorry for that gentlemen. Now, if you can tell me what was the reason I was told to come here?

\- You mean to tell us you are not aware?

\- Would I be asking if I were? Mr. Jeffson, you or your goons broke into my apartment after the very long and eventful day that I had. Then you made me rush here and skip on one of the best snogging sessions I would have had participated in for quite a while. So how about you tell me what in the world do you want from me and I'll be on my way, huh?

They were all looking at me a little stunned and I smiled internally to myself. The very same moment the earpiece came to life and I could hear an impressed voice saying in my ears.

\- That was impressive, Miss Plum. Very impressive indeed. My name is Martin Ramos, and I am a family member of our great uncle Alexander. I work for the BATF, and the guy in front of you, the one they call "the boss" is the head of one of the biggest gun dealing cartels in the entire United States. We need your help to take him in.

Thankfully he stopped speaking at that moment cause the man in front of me started speaking back again.

\- We are aware that this morning you were a witness to a situation taking place in one of our buildings at Stark Street. The item that was supposed to be collected at the place had suddenly disappeared. We were hoping you could help us locate it.

\- And what is the chance of you believing me telling you that I have no idea what you are talking about?

\- Very slim, Miss Plum.

\- Bummer, 'cause that is the truth. You said you know of me so I think you should know this one more thing about me. I am the worst bounty hunter in the entire universe. I sure have the guts and good instinct but am not in the best condition at all. I am constantly run out by my FTAs, rolling in the garbage and in the hospital they already know my medical history by heart. All I remember from today is me running after one of the FTAs, getting knocked out by a hit to the head and waking up just to be knocked out again. That's all I know. Next thing I know, I have a friend of mine waking me up and taking me home. I fell asleep and awoke to the invitation on the pillow next to me. Now I'm here. On that dinner party with you, alone. With a guy I want to snog the lights out of expecting me to come over asap so we can finish what we started on my way here. So if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave.

\- Please sit down, Miss Plum.

Unfortunately ( or was it fortunately?) this was the moment chosen by the servers to come in with the food. I took the utensils in my hand, spread the napkin on my knees and started eating. Goodness gracious it was delicious. As the first bite went down my throat I moaned loudly, complementing the food. I smiled to the servers and expressed my opinion with a wide smile.

\- It's amazing. My compliments to the chef.

The servers smiled back and with a promise of forwarding the compliments to the chef, they left the room. I went back to eating and didn't pay attention to my company until I heard a groan from one of the men. As I raised my eyes, the view would have made me blush but I have seen the same expression on ranger's face and I knew how much better it could look. The six men looked at me in astonishment and with painful looks in their eyes. The fidgeting told me how uncomfortable the guys were and I hardly suppressed the smile threatening to come out. Call me an evil woman. Well, I guess I am, but I love to have a little control over men. The complete silence during the meal was working for me, letting me think about the meeting in general. Was it really possible that something like that happened? Did I really leave with something important to them and wasn't even aware of it? Knowing my luck, it is a possibility. As the last bite of the meal was consumed, the boss spoke again.

\- As much as we would like to believe that story of yours, the item is still missing and the only person gone from the scene was you. So, forgive me if I have heavy doubts about your innocence. As incompetent as you claim to be, from what you said, you also have good instincts. Let's hope that those instincts will help you in locating it.

\- Touch my family, and if I find it you will not see me and it ever again. – I said as I stood from the table. I was by the door already when I turned and because my Burg – instilled - manners made me do it, added – And thank you for the dinner. It was delicious.

And with that I walked out of the door.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. It is my first story in this universe and written quickly and under influence of my dream... Should I continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

To be perfectly honest I had no idea if I ever update this story. Sure, once in a while I would sit down and write few sentences Ranger and Stephanie related but it never really had any shape. And sometime this month I have received a review. Considering it is a year and three months since my one and only post I felt humbled and made myself sit down and write a bit. Here is what I came up with.

* * *

The first thing I did, after I left the room, was to go in the direction of Lester and Bobby. I smiled and made small talk just noticing one of the guards coming out and looking straight at me. I bent down a bit, gave each of my guys a kiss on cheek, said my goodbyes, and moved further in the direction of the exit. I had barely made a step when Lester pulled me back to him. I turned back, making my flare skirt rise up a bit and landed on his knees.

\- You have a tail, Beautiful. Be careful, alright? We will be out as quickly as we can, but it would not be good if anything happened in the meantime. The BossMan is waiting for you on seven, so you better hurry up. You don't want him to get too nervous.  
\- Yessir – I laughed at the visual of Ranger pacing the floor that came to mind, and saluted him jokingly. – I'd better get on my way. We don't want the RangeMan himself to pace a hole out in Ella's ceiling. I'll see you guys there!

With that, I continued moving in the direction of the door. Moments later, the valet helped me put on the coat and I was quickly on my way to Ranger. All the way there I could feel someone watching me, no break whatsoever. Soon enough I was parking in the garage of RangeMan and heading towards the seventh floor. As I stepped into the apartment, I could see Batman standing by the wall. His eyes were focused on me, piercing black and I swear I did my best to stop the moan from escaping my throat. Not that I succeeded. I stopped close by the door, barely closing it as I gave him all my attention. _Good Lord, he's the ultimate sexy_ I thought to myself and noticed the slight upward movement of his lips. Oops, I guess I said that out loud. Keeping eye contact, I slipped my hand underneath my dress and started on taking off the wire. His eyes focused then on the path my hand took. I smiled to myself, feeling the excitement building up in my body. Oh yes, let's stroke the fire. As my hand was moving I let my fingernails drag slightly over my nipple, making them stand up at attention as a current of electricity moved through my body. I sucked in the air, keeping my eyes on Ranger at all times. For a split second our eyes met, but when my hand moved again his eyes returned to their previous target. I felt the wire underneath my fingers and pulled it out, switching it off quickly and throwing it away without looking back. Ranger took a step in my direction, the look of a hunter about to catch his prey clearly on his face. I felt my heart skip a bit, licked my lips and the very next second I was in his strong arms, secured and ready to be taken care of like the prey I was. His lips fell upon mine and all I could think was for them not to leave their place as I snuck my arms around his neck. All too soon he lowered them onto my jaw, followed by my neck and the collarbone where they stayed for a little longer. He sucked, licked, and bit on it making me go crazy in his arms. I dragged my nails along his back, begging for more, pulling him closer to me, melting in his arms when I heard the voice:

\- Miss Plum? Are you still with me? Miss Plum!  
\- Fuck! – I swore, tensing instantly. Ranger's body froze and he looked at me, question in his eyes. I flipped my hair back, showing him the ear piece and he momentarily straightened back, his eyes returning to normal in the blink of an eye. His hand stayed around me though, wrapped tightly around my back, the bulge in his pants pressing against my doodah, as I got a grip over my body's reactions. His head bowed down a bit, his ears on the same level as mine. – Yeah, I'm here, stop with the yelling. What do you have for me?  
\- Sorry for the silence, had a situation at the office. But I've been trying to reach you for the better part of last 5 minutes. Here's how the situation looks at this particular moment. Jeffson has recently made a deal for quite a large amount of arms, followed by vast amounts of various drugs and we are afraid of what the mix of both transactions can lead to. We are trying to keep an eye on things but for now it's all we can do. People and organizations started worrying and showing interest in what is happening. We would like to stop any idea he might have before it makes too much of a mess. Somehow you got involved and we would like to use your help. We know you are very well connected…  
\- You mean Ranger Manoso? Or your uncle? Which connection are you talking about?  
\- Both. Let's be honest here, the skills and influence Mr. Manoso possesses would be highly appreciated in this case. And as for my uncle… Yeah, he gave me a great understanding of how arms dealing business works but connecting myself to him… while it is a publicly known secret amongst the interested parties, getting him mixed up would not work in any of our favors…  
\- But it would work in mine? Besides, Mr. Ramos, I am not sure you understand what you are asking me to do. The moment I ask Ranger for help, he will take control over the situation…  
\- Miss Plum, Ranger is a soldier, first and foremost, he will understand chain of command.  
\- The thing you don't understand sir, is the fact that he doesn't entrust my safety with just anyone. Just ask your uncle or cousins. – And thanks be to Batman for that. Heavens only know I would be dead a long time ago if it wasn't for him. I looked in Ranger's eye and, seeing the calm and strength in them I always got to see, I climbed onto my toes, and pressing my lips against his I whispered a quiet "Thank you". The kiss lasted a bit longer than that but he broke it for me to hear Agent Ramos saying:  
\- So, as you can see, we need your help. Question is, will you help us?  
\- Yes – I said on a gasp. Ranger turned me in his arms, my back to his chest now. His jaw landed on my shoulder, his ear close to mine, so he could listen in. At least one of us did. My mind was so not on the subject. His hands however…yes, I was very aware of every move they made… – You know where Pino's is? Meet me there tomorrow for lunch. Let's say half past noon. Now, have a good night. – I added before taking out the ear piece and throwing it in the furthest corner I could reach. With that out of my way I turned all my attention to the man behind me. With a smile on my lips and burning desire in my veins I turned in his arms and kissed him hotly and passionately.  
\- Babe – he said. He wanted an explanation, I knew it. I wanted him however, and I did not feel like waiting. As he opened his mouth to keep speaking I moved in on him and kissed him on that one spot I knew he liked so much. His mouth opened with a gasp instead and his arms pulled me closer.  
\- Tomorrow. I'll answer all your questions tomorrow. – I promised him, pulling him in the direction of his bedroom. I kissed him again and this time he kissed back the way he usually did. Soon I was back in his arms, and a few moments later also in his bed.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. But what a bed it was. The thousand-count sheets, comfort only met in one place… I moved to get out of the bed and knew instantly that walking would be a hard thing to do. I heard the door opening and the smell of coffee spread all over the place. Seconds later they opened again and I heard the sound of something heavy falling into the bowl by the entrance. Ranger threw his gun down. I turned in the direction of the window, grabbed the neighboring pillow and closed my eyes when I heard Ranger's voice.

\- Thank you, Ella, breakfast looks amazing. I am sure Stephanie will love it. Chocolate pancakes, huh? You spoil her rotten.  
\- And I always will. She makes you smile Carlos, more than any other person ever did. For that she deserves a reward. Now go, wake her up, before her breakfast gets cold.

Moments later, as I heard the front door closing, Burglari Green was all around the room, inches away from me as he kneeled on the bed and lowered his head towards me.

\- Babe. I know you are no longer asleep. You have a breakfast waiting…

I felt his breath on my neck and my breathing hitched. I turned in his direction and pulled his lips to mine, pulling him right on top of me. Ever careful, he supported himself on his elbows, while I grabbed him around his waist, and pulled lower.

\- Get up Babe, we can finish that later…  
\- Yummm, but I just started on the best meal ever…  
\- Shall I let Ella know that her pancakes have competition? Do you really want to break her heart?  
\- Ugh… and to think I was so hoping for another round…  
\- You will get as many as you want but you have busy day ahead of you. So chop-chop – he said pulling on the covers. Before long, I had his t-shirt on my body and was seated at the breakfast counter sipping on my coffee.  
\- Mmmm, you were right, it was so good…  
\- Yeah, the sounds you made definitely attest to that. – He said with a fire in his eyes. He pushed back from the counter he stood against and walked in my direction. Before he could do anything though his phone rang. - Yo.

I stood up disappointed and moved past him to put the dishes in the sink. As I was passing him once again he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him not breaking his conversation. He turned me so my back was to his chest, placed my hands on the counter top and spread my legs with one of his. My breathing hitched momentarily, pulse quickened and mouth went dry in expectation of his next move. _At least I have no panties on to ruin_ I thought to myself. Or so I thought. He sucked in a breath, moved his lips to my earlobe and bit on it sensually. At the same time one of his hands moved down between us and I could feel his knuckles on my bare Promise Land. I could hear him swiftly unzipping his pants. Without delay, I was filled with his amazing member once again. I tuned out his conversation completely focusing only on the feeling of him moving in me. Not long after that I was ready to scream his name under his agile fingers and the movement of his hips. His ESP kicked in at that moment and he covered my mouth to mute my sounds as he still led his conversation and kept thrusting in me. Seconds after the first orgasm quietened down, I exploded with the strength of the next one and soon felt his quiet but powerful explosion in me.

\- Babe. – He whispered in my ear. I turned my face so I could see him, and realized his conversation had to finish at some point.  
\- Yeah Batman?  
\- No panties at breakfast table?  
\- Yup – I said popping my "p"– you promised me another round so I didn't even bother. Important phone call?  
\- That was Morelli. We've got to roll.  
\- Morelli? You fucked me on the breakfast counter with Morelli on the line? – I almost yelled, mostly shocked than anything else. The nerve of this man...  
\- Babe – he said clearly amused. - It was all your fault, had it not been for the panties comment I would only hug you. As it was, I had to check if you were speaking the truth. And my control snapped once I confirmed the fact.  
\- Your control snapped? But I thought you are a master of control Batman. - She smiled innocently.  
\- My control has its limits Babe, and you without panties is the best way to break them.  
\- Good to know, Ranger, good to know. So, what did Morelli want?  
\- To let me know he is on his way here. He should be here in 10. Apparently, your latest skip's body came up on Stark Street last night.  
\- Hmmm, and he didn't contact me last night?  
\- He said he tried. You have two minutes till he comes so you can ask him yourself.  
\- But you just said I have ten!?  
\- He started the conversation at ten minutes. I heard him open the car door while he was talking to me so you have less. Go get ready Babe, now.  
\- Ugh! You are unbelievable! – I flew to the bedroom and put on one of the always present uniforms that could be found in his closet. Two more minutes in the bathroom and I could show my face to the world with some decorum. I walked out of the bedroom just as Ranger was coming in.  
\- He is here. Waiting in conference room A. Ready to roll?  
\- Yup. Let's go.  
\- Panties in their place?  
\- You will have to check that on your own – I smirked. I heard his low growl but mindful of the planned meeting, I quickened my pace and ran for the elevator. Yes, I know Ranger can catch up easily but I was counting on the fact that my playful response will catch him off guard. You see, ever since we started sleeping together on a regular basis my playful side started showing up more, as a response to Ranger's constant playfulness, I assume. I pushed the button to close the door quickly and just smiled at the wolfish smile on his lips. When the doors opened on the floor I stepped right into his arms, got pushed against the wall and gasped quietly when I felt his hand on my ass.  
\- Tease – I heard whispered in my ear. Well of course I am. It is such a pleasure to pull a tiger's tail... But then again, tiger isn't good enough for Ranger. Black panther on the other hand... yummm. Pulling myself out of his thoughts I let myself go limp and duck under his arms. He didn't expect that either, I smiled inside my head. Once free again and a few steps away I turned my head in his direction and sent him a wink over my shoulder. He shook his head, laughed a bit and grasping my hand in his led us to the conference room.

As we walked hand in hand to the conference room, its occupants all looked at us, their blank faces on. Tank, Lester, and Bobby were sitting opposite to Morelli and Eddie. Eddie was first to get up, give me a hug and say hello. As he stepped away he looked into my face and with a small smile led me to the empty chairs. I took the one on his left, situating myself between him and Ranger, as I said quick hellos to the rest of the guys. Deciding to skip unnecessary pleasantries I asked:  
\- What brings you in gentlemen? Not that I am unhappy to see you, but the three of you at once? I do not believe it is simply a social visit.  
\- No, Cupcake, unfortunately it is not.

Ok, so here is the thing about Morelli and me. We have known each other all our lives. He was my first, and recently also the last. We have this on-again, off-again relationship full of Italian temperament, or at least we used to have, since we broke up for good over a year ago, when he decided that hiding his sickness and breaking up with me because he "didn't want me to hurt" was a great idea. As luck would have it, I landed in the hospital that very same day. Nothing terrible, just a few scratches in fact, but Bobby wanted me to have an exam done to make sure. Did I mention that they already know me in every hospital in Trenton? All the nurses knew already that Morelli and I were dating. At least quarter of them I have met at some point in my life, most likely at school. When I learned all the details about "Morelli's Sickness" from one of them during my short visit at first, I was shocked. I thanked her for telling me that and left the hospital. Then I got mad, truly pissed off in fact. I drove in this state in the direction of his home but somewhere on the way the pissed off feeling changed into one of resignation and sadness. I passed Joe's house and drove to the first supermarket on my way home. I got myself whole box of Butterscotch Krimpets Tastykakes, a bottle of wine, and a dinner to go and left for my apartment. Sometime that night I had realized that my relationship with Joe has no future what-so-ever, opened the wine bottle and fell asleep in a wine induced stupor on the couch. During that night I have received an unexpected visit from Ranger who took me to bed, tucked me tightly under the covers and spooning me from behind he fell asleep holding me in his arms. He woke me up around eight the next morning and fed me with an actual breakfast. He spent the entire day with me that day and it was only in the evening when he admitted that he has to leave for a mission the next morning. We went out for dinner and talked about everything and nothing and for the night returned to RangeMan. I slept in his arms that night as well and woke up to the feel of his lips on mine the next morning. He quietly said good bye, I responded with our usual "don't get shot" and soon after hearing "don't go crazy" returned to sleep with a smile on my lips. When I became fully aware of what was going on around me it was well after ten and complete silence engulfed me. I ate the breakfast, compliment of Ella, and after finding some clothes in Ranger's closet, I left for the day, the note thanking Ella for breakfast the only evidence of me ever being present in the building. When a few weeks later Morelli came over with Pino's meatball subs in hopes of reconciliation he was surprised to notice a box of his stuff packed up, with his house key taped on top. He dumped the subs on the kitchen counter and asked what was going on. I explained to him what I have learned, what I have felt when I learned it and afterwards and what decision I came to that day he broke up with me. It was, I believe, our one and only grown up (read: calm) break up, which surprised me as well, but hey seems like miracles do happen. It wasn't easy at the beginning, especially when our mothers heard the news, but for the most part we were all adults about it. It took us a little bit of time, but we are finally on friendly terms, being able to see each other, don't hurt, and definitely not yell at one another. Still, I don't overly display my relationship with Ranger in front of him, just so we can continue behaving in a civilized way.

\- So, what is it about?  
\- Teddy Thinnery, does that tell you anything?  
\- Wife beater, small scale drug dealer. My latest FTA, in fact. His bond wasn't high enough for RangeMan, but is one of my higher ones, so naturally I picked it up.  
\- Any chance you have been in contact with him yet?  
\- I had a lead on him but I haven't seen him yet, so no, not really.  
\- Anything you can tell us?  
\- Can you tell me what is going on first, guys?  
\- Stephanie, Thinnery was found on the brink of Delaware River earlier today. According to the coroner, he was dead for a bit over twelve hours – Eddie said, not minding Joe's unhappy look pointed in his direction.  
\- And you are here... why exactly Eddie?  
\- We need to ask you just a few questions if you don't mind. At the end I will make sure you get the death certificate's copy so you can get your money.  
\- Thanks Eddie, but we both know it is not in your power.  
\- No, it's not but I know a guy - he smiled sending a wink in my way – He won't say no to me.  
I smiled at that. Not many people could say no to Trenton PD officers, especially the ones with connections in Burg. Those were the ones with real power. -Relaxing a bit at that, I sat down comfortably and said:  
\- Shoot away, I will answer as much as I am able to.  
\- Cupcake, what were you doing yesterday, between nine and six in the afternoon?  
\- At nine yesterday morning I was getting ready to leave for the day. I stopped by Tasty Pastry and MickeyD on my way to the bond's office since I skipped breakfast, and by ten I was eating with Lula and Connie already. That day I had received a file on Thinnery as well. I dropped his name in my phone's browser and did some research. I found multiple addresses associated with him. By eleven I was at the last of them and all I remember from that was stepping through the front door and the feeling of something hitting my head. I woke up only to feel yet another hit and it was lights out after that. Sometime later I was woken up by Lester and Bobby here and transported home, where I took an icepack to my head and went to sleep soon after that. I woke up for the last time at five and started to get ready for my visit with Ranger. At six I was on my way here, to talk to the Man of Mystery himself.  
\- And you are completely sure you don't remember anything about what was going on at that last address?  
\- Joe, I would really love to remember something helpful, really, I do. But all I do know is there was something soft in my arms by the time I woke and prior to the second hit. Lester and Bobby were the next things I was aware of.  
\- And is anyone able to confirm Your words?  
-Now you do not trust me?  
\- Steph – Eddie interrupted – you know it is not because we do not trust you, but because we need solid proof to confirm your alibi.  
-Alibi? Was there any reason to believe that I had anything to do with Thinnery's death? You know me guys, I prefer my FTAs alive and kicking, more fun that way.  
Everyone snickered at that. More fun for them, more garbage accidents for me.  
\- We can provide you with the recording of Steph's trackers for the time you indicated if you want. Will that work for you? - Tank asked.  
\- That would be nice. Make it till at least half past six, if you can. This way we can say that she is innocent with no doubts whatsoever.  
\- Will do.  
\- Anything else that you can add?  
\- Not really, no.  
\- Santos? Brown? Anything you may want to say?  
\- Nothing, Detective.  
\- And how did you get to Steph in the first place?  
\- The area of town she was in is, at the best of times, a bit shady. We have few customers in there though, so patrols usually make a few rounds there during their days. It was our turn this time and on the way we noticed Stephanie's car. We called control room, they checked how long she was there, and when we heard it was almost three hours we got worried. We went to investigate, found her lying on the floor and got her out of there. She woke up once we started moving her. We wanted her to go to hospital with us but you know Steph, she hates them. She refused the visit at the ER so instead we took her home. We stayed with her for a bit longer but she quickly fell asleep. Not long after that we returned to patrol.  
\- You didn't report it anywhere?  
\- Nope. Ranger was still out of town, to return that same day. We wrote it down in the report from the patrol. As Ranger is yet to read those, I imagine this is also our reporting to him. Do you need the copy of the report from us as well?  
\- Yeah, let's add that to the list.

Lester and Bobby both nodded at that.  
After few more minutes of talking and scribbling in his notepad, Joe lifted up his head and dais:

\- I believe that is going to be it. We will contact you if we have any additional questions. – And with that they left the conference room, everyone following in their steps.  
Ranger took my hand and led me to his office, where he closed the door, sat down in his chair with me in his lap, and wrapping his arms around me he said just one word again:

\- Talk.

* * *

Let me know what you think about this chapter, please. I am afraid Santos, Brown and Morelli are slightly OOC (more like: _say what?_ ) but that's my writing to you... So not easy to write them. I have slight idea on what I want to write next but not yet clear enough to promise you next chapter soon, so please have patience with me.


End file.
